


Her Lips are Sweeter than Heaven

by wisp_of_a_spook



Series: Lucissa Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, lucissa kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisp_of_a_spook/pseuds/wisp_of_a_spook
Summary: Lucius can’t stop staring at Narcissa’s mouth and she uses it to her full advantage.Lucissa Kinktober 2020 prompt: oral fixation
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Lucissa Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951390
Kudos: 35





	Her Lips are Sweeter than Heaven

Narcissa met Lucius’s gaze across the dining hall. 

The Black sisters moved in a pack like wolves, with lithe, graceful movements. They didn’t doubt the power they carried, chins held high, backs ramrod straight. Clad always in black - short skirts, tights, and strappy tank tops or white-collared sweaters - it was easy to see why the entire university referred to them as The Coven Sisters. 

And everyone stayed out of their way.

But Narcissa had repeatedly caught Lucius’s attention of late, though they’d barely spoken two words to each other.

“Dangerous to make eye contact with that one,” Barty Jr. said.

Lucius rolled his pen between his fingers, but he never looked away from Narcissa. Slowly, she ran her tongue along her bottom lip, making Lucius’s breath stutter-skip.

“Why?” he replied.

“She’s the youngest. The crazy one will slit your throat in your sleep if you look at her sideways.”

Seated beside Narcissa was Bellatrix, heavy platform boots propped up on the table, picking her teeth with the end of a knife. Bellatrix turned her head and looked right at Lucius. But Narcissa didn’t break eye contact and neither did Lucius.

Instead, she pulled a lollipop from her pocket and unwrapped it. The candy gleamed a bright, lush green. She stuck it in her mouth then slowly dragged it out with a wet, slick sound.

Barty caught Lucius staring. He chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, no, no, no. You’re a glutton for punishment, my friend. Nice knowing you. I’m out of here before your guts get splattered everywhere.” He scooped his textbooks into his arms and hurried from the dining hall.

Bellatrix glanced at Narcissa, following Narcissa’s gaze to Lucius. She dropped her feet to the floor, platform boots delivering a thundering echo in the cavernous dining hall. 

Narcissa arched an eyebrow as Bellatrix strode across the room, straight to Lucius. She jabbed her knife into the tabletop a mere inch from his finger.

“See something you like, Malfoy?” Bellatrix cooed, teeth bared in a feral grin.

Despite his best efforts of self control, Lucius’s gaze darted past Bellatrix’s shoulder to Narcissa. She closed her lips around the lollipop, poking it into her cheek. He swallowed hard.

 _Yes,_ he didn’t dare say.

Bellatrix brandished the knife in his face, blade glinting in front of his eye.

“Hands off,” she hissed. “Or you won’t be seeing anything anymore. Got it?”

Someone cleared their throat. The hum of the dining hall went dead silent.

“Miss Bellatrix Black.”

With a flourish of her wrist, Bellatrix’s knife vanished up her sleeve. She flicked two fingers against Lucius’s collar.

“Remember what I said, pretty boy.”

Then she turned and donned a smile for the stern-faced Professor McGonagall, standing at the entrance of the dining hall. 

“Minerva! So good to see you! Care to join my sisters and I for a spot of lunch?”

“In my office. Now.”

Bellatrix swished away with a backward glance of warning in Lucius’s direction. The moment Bellatrix was out of the dining hall, Narcissa turned her back on him.

Had she been toying with him? Was it all a game to her? Had he just made a fool of himself over a girl he didn’t even know?

Then Narcissa stood and when she reached the door, she stopped. Turned and glanced at him. She tilted her head to the side in a silent gesture.

_Are you coming or not?_

As Narcissa slipped out of view with a flounce of her skirt, Lucius abandoned his homework and followed. 

When he stepped into the corridor, Narcissa’s cool, slim fingers curled around his wrist. 

“Your sister - “ Lucius started.

“Sh, sh, sh.” Narcissa placed her fingertip to his lips. “I’ll handle Bella.”

A burst of laughter from the dining hall drifted into the corridor. Lucius reached up and brushed a curl away from Narcissa’s cheek. She slipped the lollipop out of her mouth and rose up on tiptoe. 

“Do you have any intention of kissing me?” she said lowly. “Or do you simply plan to stare at me for eternity?”

Lucius trailed his thumb over Narcissa’s chin and tipped her head up. The moment he kissed her, Narcissa curled her fingers around the back of his neck with a hungry grip. She tugged him closer, pressing his lips open and licking into his mouth. She tasted like sugary green apple, sticky and sweet.

But when Lucius reached for the hem of Narcissa’s skirt, she swatted his hand away.

“Not here,” she said.

“Then where - “

Before he could finish, Narcissa was on the move, tugging him after her. She shoved him into a janitorial closet. For a split second, the sharp tang of cleaning supplies filled Lucius’s lungs. Until Narcissa pushed him back against the shelf and he forgot to breathe.

Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt, one button after another. When she reached his belt, she didn’t hesitate and unclasped it, sliding his zipper down. Narcissa brushed a delicate kiss to his chest, trailing kisses down, down, down. As she dragged her tongue over the bare skin of his hip, she flicked her gaze up to his face.

Lucius let out a strangled groan. He was a dead man.

Narcissa opened his fly, trailing her thumb over the curve of his half-hard cock. She curled her fingers around his length and raised the head to her lips with a long, lingering kiss.

Lucius reached for her, sliding his fingers through Narcissa’s black-and-white hair. She purred with contentment at his touch. Taking his cock into her mouth with a flash of her green-apple tongue, she surrounded his shaft with hot, wet suction.

Lucius closed his eyes and he dropped his head back against the shelf with a _thunk._

Narcissa grasped the base of his cock as she worked her mouth up and down his length. Licking him just like that lollipop she had tempted him with. His orgasm coiled low in his belly, tighter and tighter as Narcissa sped up the swirl of her tongue, hollowing her cheeks and sucking so hard Lucius’s legs trembled. 

When he came, his knees buckled and he had to press himself back against the shelf to stay standing. 

Narcissa pulled off of him with an obscene, smacking _pop_. She grinned up at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she rose to her feet. She tucked the folded green wrapper of her lollipop into his pocket and patted his chest.

“It’s good to see you speechless for once, Malfoy.”

After Narcissa had gone and the door closed behind her, Lucius let out a breath of disbelief. He retrieved the wrapper from his pocket and opened it. Written in neat, bold ink was Narcissa’s phone number.

Bellatrix Black could gouge his eyes out for all he cared. Narcissa was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, my lovelies! Feel free to leave a comment or pop by tumblr and say hello @wisp-of-a-spook!


End file.
